


xxx

by whypeoplesad



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whypeoplesad/pseuds/whypeoplesad
Summary: 没有剧情的车





	xxx

**Author's Note:**

> 没有剧情的车

一阵刺痛后，josh醒来在这个陌生房间里。

慢慢恢复意识，后脑勺的晕眩被莫名的烦躁所替代。呼吸紊乱，身体的燥热从四肢散发占领着他全身，大脑不能清楚地分析所眼下的遭遇，往日平静不惊的心神被那股暗暗的欲望所蒙蔽。

操 自己被下药了

莫名其妙，身下的局势忽然变得紧张。努力忍着越来越强烈的反应，慢慢开始观察自己被带到的房间。

一个三十多平米的房间，就一个普通的卧室没有特别的东西，身后是张有些混乱的大床，身前的房门被反锁了。上面有张像邀请请帖般的卡片。

「释放天性或慢性死亡」

冷笑一声揉成一团扔当了墙角，正当他要起身检查旁边的窗户时背后的床上有了动作。

“谁?”

“嗯…?”

被子下有块凸物，josh过去打开了床边的小黄灯才发现原来还有另一个人的存在。被子下盖着一副纤细的身躯，不仔细留意会让人以为是没整理好的被子。

从里面解救出来的不是别人，正是josh的韩国队友，自己的另一个搭档carpe。满头的卷发被弄得乱七八糟，他帮忙梳着才理出底下一张小脸，额头被闷得出汗粘着细小的刘海。没了玻璃镜片，carpe的眼神更直观地展露在自己面前，散焕又诉说着不满。分不清是否是josh自己被下催情药的原因，carpe看他的眼神越发迷离，下巴蹭着自己扶着他肩膀的手，微红的眼角似乎在等待着他来欺负。

“后面…帮我…弄开手”

carpe一半身子还在被子里，扭捏着肩膀含糊不清地说着。上身用力挣扎，脖子上突起一条条沟壑，不觉意地就覆上了carpe细长的脖子。来自他的抚摸不能平复李在爀的躁动，自己的下体更不能平静。身后的被子最终还是被李在爀摇了下来，露出的光景让他不再冷静，carpe下体没穿裤子，没有一丝让他遮羞的地方。双手被反绑到背后，大力的挣脱在手腕烙下一条条红印。

“carpe…你…”

“手”

忍住不去看身后的景色，帮着李在爀想解开被绑住的手。

“不行阿…这个要用剪刀之类的 徒手弄不开”

“额…我去找找我没有刀之类的”

不想再去接触李在爀滚烫的皮肤，细腻的手感让他忍不住想停留。自己像被辣椒麻痹的口舌不得不寻找温和白嫩的牛奶舒缓紧张。

他刚刚不是没看到李在爀被按摩棒塞满撑大的后穴，只是看了一眼那场景就定格在眼前循环播放。道德底线在唾骂自己不该对同是队友的carpe起这样肮脏的心思，却敌不过原始的冲动让他刚正不阿的原则飞到九霄于外，过于色情的画面让他大脑缺氧唇干舌燥。

兹——兹————

电动棒的振动声充斥着整个房间，肉体包裹着震源发出闷闷的嗡嗡声，只靠听觉就能想象一副完整的春宫图。josh不敢发出声音，转过身低头想逃避现实，身后的人在竭尽全力想藏住呻吟不过零碎甜美的尾音还是从嘴缝里跑了出来。

“阿嗯~”

细小从喉咙里发出的叫声连同急促的呼吸都一数落进他的耳朵。脑袋越来越涨，下身的牛仔裤也是，已经顶起一大团快要蹦不住。他真想自己现在听力有问题。

“别叫了!”  
“小声一点…”

在听着歌魅般的呻吟他真的要按耐不住了。

“嗯…那你…别找了 过过…过来帮我”

“Josh plz”

沙哑又充满欲望的声音和在黑夜里用歌声诱惑水手掉进大海的人鱼如出一辙。

黝黑的皮肤也不能掩盖住冲上耳朵上的绯红，盛宴般的场景让他不得不咽了一口口水。

“Josh 帮我……帮我拔掉 哈嗯”

李在爀夹住两腿之间在不停振动的东西从床头挪到了床尾呈M字状打开大腿，张开后穴让对方一览无余。

对上carpe那双通红的眼睛，他忍耐很久了嘴唇上早就有被咬得深深的牙印，是人也拒绝不了的请求。

大开的双腿像迎接似的伸展在床上，大腿内侧的肉像白嫩的豆腐因为身体的震动而在细微抽搐。Josh变成了一头视觉动物，不听使唤，手就自动摸上去了。

“阿嗯!”

被滚烫的大手突然触摸到大腿根部，敏感又瘙痒，carpe不得不用眼神催促他进行下一步。

抽着露出的线，与洞穴进行一番拉力站后把整条浅粉色的模拟阴茎拔出来。看着刚刚一开一合的两块唇瓣，Josh只能紧紧咬着牙关，抽搐的物体上面粘满了透明的液体，滑滑的也弄上了自己的手指上。

“嗯~还有…在里面”

“最里面 阿…”

“没有绳子了阿 怎么…”

“手指伸进去…”

“可是…”

李在爀的目光让他逐渐建起的城墙崩塌，听从蛊惑手指从私处插进去，第一次体验到carpe体内的柔软。如脑里所幻想，蜜穴里温暖又炙热，生命诞生的地方是最美好的。沿着甬道一路探入，还在微微振动的跳蚤蛋被顶到了通道的底部，弯了弯手指好不容易才把它弄到了体外。

不舍离开粉红的小嘴，经过自己这样一通的动作李在爀早已经化成了一滩春水瘫在了床上。不受控制的双腿像魔鬼爪牙般舞动，脚趾伸到了Josh涨起的腿间。用漂亮的剪指甲勾勒着布料下可观的形状，底下的硬物因为他的挑逗有充血了几分。

“你也好难受 对吧?”

两条腿像杜美莎头上的妖射缠上了自己的腰，慢慢地李在爀整个人都坐在了自己身上，还在渗水的小嘴蹭上了他的牛仔裤，把坚硬的地方弄得一团湿。

吻在冰冷的唇上，隐藏在睫毛下的黯淡不定，撕碎了疑惑歌颂着狂野的欲望。

你为何不看着我？  
只要你看着我，就一定会爱上我。  
人应该只考虑爱情，爱情的奥秘远比死亡更伟大。

摸索到放在床边的润滑剂，被点燃的Josh再没耐心帮李在爀细心扩张，挤一大坨冰凉的啫喱喂在了下面微张的小嘴。插入两根手指，穴口的凝固在遇到体内的温热后慢慢融化成粘稠的液体，借着外部的抽插一同流进最深处。四周的甬道里依旧热诚，看似薄荷状的冰凉流过了每道褶子，原以为能降温解缓，现在看来不过是隔靴搔痒。

“好痒…你快点…快进来呜呜”

carpe扭着洁白没有赘肉的腰肢，头搁在了Josh的肩上，头顶被揉得散发的卷发扫着左半边脸颊，麻麻的失去了知觉。湿润的嘴唇轻轻吻着他的脖子伴随着忽大忽小的叫喊一贯收进了耳朵。

“我我…我要进去了”

一手握着腰以防塌下，一手扶着自己的阴茎抵在了呼吸的小嘴上，像是捉摸不透的漩涡不受控制地被两瓣花瓣含住最前面微微渗水的头部。

“好痒…嗯大力快点…肏我”

刚才的润滑剂似乎有催情的功效。

被润滑过的肌肤现在都在叫喧着不满，像多足虫子在甬道里攀爬每一根触手都点燃着李在爀的欲望，想要把他撕碎挠破。难忍的瘙痒一直蔓延至花心深处，李在爀感觉里面的嫩肉已经又红又肿。

整根巨物插入了一碰就流水的洞穴，啪啪啪，肉体的碰撞代替了之前急促的呼吸声，被进去的人现在也舒服得说不出话。无声地张大嘴巴发不出声音，享受得忘我而忘记吞吐唾液从嘴角溢出，乍眼看carpe像一副被玩坏的充气玩具，享受着来自对方的律动。

不停的抽插创造出了一片色情的海洋，床单上被流出的爱液打湿，Josh觉得自己像发情的公狗一直重复着插入，抽出。

穴口的肌肉已经疲惫，不过排山倒海的快感掩盖了隐隐的酸涩，艰难地吞纳着进出的巨物。每次完全的插入都把甬道里的空气排出，暴着青筋的肉棒像一根发热棒，烫平里面四周的皱褶照顾好每块叫喧的嫩肉。

“carpe”

“我要射了”

太过紧致每一次抽插都被下面那张嘴吸食，火山即将喷发，炙热暗红的岩浆在快速的抽动的裹挟下快要喷涌而出，透过喉咙快要破音的呻吟大声响起刺痛着Josh的耳膜。

“不要唔…拔出来”

“射进去”

快感从下体通导到四肢，大脑舒服的缺氧但身体却因为本能的畏缩不断的往后退。Josh扶住李在爀的盘骨，手指紧紧地扣在股缝之间，把尝试逃跑的人拉了回来，禁锢在自己身下。

烧的通红的性器被甬道吮吸，快感推到高空又疾驰落下，在内穴里留下千万条奶白的划痕。乳白的精液如滚烫的牛奶，一数灌溉在盛开得娇翠欲滴的花心，形成了一股不小的冲击二次刺激着不断收缩的甬道。

在射了之后为了表示自己不是始乱终弃的人，会机械性的插两下，避免自己成为射完就抛弃床伴的渣男。半透明的爱液被急迫得从交合处流出，床单完全湿透了上面全是汗渍、他和carpe混合的体液。

“满足了吧?”

“嗯~舒服”

筋疲力尽的人散焕地躺在自己身上，Josh刚刚好比他大一号的体型完全代替了床垫抱住了累坏的人。亲了亲眼下那颗可爱的泪痣，交换了一个深情的拥吻结束了这场荒唐的性爱。


End file.
